1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable tray apparatus for use with a people mover system such as a Sky Train or the like. Even more particularly, the cable trays which make up the cable tray apparatus of this invention are identical and are secured together in an end-to-end relationship at one side of the cars of the people mover system. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a means for securing the cable trays together which permits the cable trays to be selectively laterally horizontally adjustable with respect to one another and selectively vertically adjustable with respect to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In people mover systems such as a Sky Train system, a plurality of vehicles or cars travel along a guideway or roadway with the guideway or roadway being normally elevated. Power and control signals for the cars normally comprise cables positioned in trays which are positioned on the roadway on one side of the cars traveling on the roadway. In the past, it is believed that the cable trays had to be cut and welded together to accommodate curves in the roadway and to accommodate elevational changes in the roadway.